


I'm Dying to Know

by Biscoote, interstellareloquence



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Edging, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, Sexually Frustrated, bill is annoying and curious, older dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscoote/pseuds/Biscoote, https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellareloquence/pseuds/interstellareloquence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is a sexually frustrated twenty four year old??? Bill's annoying and curious. Just a little drabble we did when we got bored a few weeks ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Dying to Know

Dipper was currently sitting in the attic on the window seat, hiding as he tried to get some piece and quiet from the demon. He groaned and sighed as he flipped through Journal 2’s contents. He knew 3 by heart.   
  
He uncrossed his ankles and got ready to scream when he heard thumping downstairs, growing closer. Oh hell. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear….  
“PINE TREE!”   
  
Screaming from downstairs with a bundle of silver forks in hand, the demon tromped around gladly in his huge white sweater with yellow diamonds printed onto it, a vest hoodie snugged tightly over the article of clothing that had a bright yellow smiley face on it. He was wearing black shorts, rolled up at the thigh and gladly stolen from the female of the house. Since they shared sizes, and all!  
Bounding up the stairs and almost snagging his socks, Bill laughed out spastically as he finally reached the top, trotting about until he reached the creaking wooden stairs to the attic. 

“PINE TREE! Where are you! I haven’t eaten today!” He shouted, voice echoing and whiney. Bill sighed a bit, before tossing aside the metal utensils with an unsatisfactory CLANG.

Dipper cringed at the loud noise but didn’t look at the man. God his fashion sense was horrible. Dipper pulled at the collar of his hoodie and turned a page of his book. “Then go make food. You’re capable enough and I’m busy.” He replied flatly. “Or you can wait until I make dinner on my own time.”  
Bill whined out lowly, dragging his feet with a yawn, listening as his stomach growled a bit, and he strode along the attic

“That’s lame and I’m not in the mood!” The demon exclaimed childishly, trotting up and resting his back against the wall beside the window seat, holding his hand up, snapping. Immediately, a small mouse appeared right on top of Dipper’s book, before skittering away, crawling along the wall before evaporating into pieces and burning up in a blue fire.   
Bill then tipped his head back, whining out as he clapped his hands together, pulling them apart fast with a frown. Brows furrowed. Upon his palms pulling apart, black glitter and torn apart bits of chicken feathers fell, with an unidentifiable clear goop covering them. Maybe veins and blood mixed in..   
He proceeded to whine a bit, annoyed, trying to annoy the man beside himself.  
Dipper raised an eyebrow, flinching when the mouse ran across his book, but not reacting otherwise. He sucked on his teeth, turning a page and ignoring Bill. “You’re gonna have to try harder if you want my attention.” Dipper replied, tone still flat as he worked on other things. At this point he was used to all of this.  
  


Bill scowled a bit, turning his form with a loud crack of his spine. The demon laughed annoyingly, before reaching his hands down and fumbling a bit, pushing the book aside as he completely violated Dipper’s personal space, shoving his hand into the man’s pocket and yanking out his smartphone, before plopping right down next to him in the small space, pushing his feet up against the wall and pushing. Straightening his legs out and shoving the man’s form with his back, as he swiped and quickly unlocked the device. The last time, Bill scream-sang the song that never ends for fourty five consecutive minutes until Dipper fed him mac n cheese. This time, he didn’t feel like screeching with the harmony of many angels, and instead pulled up the YouTube app. 

Dipper yelped when Bill reached into his pocket, grossly close. He groaned out loudly, leaning to grab his book and flatten the pages that were smushed. She sniffed before closing it and then reaching forward aggressively at Bill. “Hey- Give that back-!!” Dipper called out, reaching a bit desperately as he tried to prevent the inevitable. “If you want food- go get it asshole!”  
Bill cackled, pushing his feet and straightening his legs as his arm outstretched, holding the phone far away from the brunette’s reach as he furiously went to the other’s search history.   
  


“Can’t say that I want to do that, kid!” He chirped out gleefully, scrolling through and pushing his feet harder as he scanned over a few videos. Psh! All lame stuff. Dumb indie music and tutorials mostly. How to kiss? Huh.  
“Give it back!” Dipper cried out, pushing into Bill and screaming a bit. He honestly didn’t care, but he didn’t have anything better to do. Wait. That was the answer. Dipper shoved himself back and sat against the window seat, picking up his book again and crossing his ankles, reading over it. Pretending not to care.  
  


Bill laughed out just a bit, before tossing his head back onto the other’s lap annoyingly, his toes curling on the wood as he tapped one of the tutorials, quickly skipping an advertisement for a horror movie as his eyes scanned the thing over.  
Just two men, cute and bubbly and clearly attractive talking over the basics on how to kiss, going over the steps. He watched with clear intent, now quieting as he took notes.   
“So you just mash your mouths together when you’re bored?” He suddenly spoke up, just a few seconds in.  
  


“Sure, sure.” Dipper replied, trying his hardest to ignore Bill and to keep his flushing cheeks at bay. He couldn’t believe this situation and his hands started to shake as he fumbled with the pages, cursing aloud to himself and swallowing.  
  


“Did you know that there are 20 billion bacteria in your mouth and they reproduce every five hours?” Bill spoke, before turning his head dkwn to eye over the screen. Listening to the obscene noises.   
“Welp.. that makes for 40 billion bacteria!”  
  


“That make’s me want to never kiss again.” Dipper made a face before shrugging and going back to his book, glad that this was what seemed to be the worst of the torment of the demon.   
  


“You’ve only ever kissed a person once or twice. Both at college parties and both after 10 PM, so don’t seem too cocky.” Bill spoke, not making sense just in order to patronize the boy.   
  


“I wasn’t being cocky!” Dipper called out loudly, scoffing and shaking his head. He swallowed, embarrassed that Bill somehow knew those facts. He cleared his throat before biting his lip and staring up at the ceiling. That was like.. At least five years ago. Ugh. "I suppose I’m pretty pathetic.“ Dipper laughed out weakly. "I’m sure Mabel has been kissed fourty times that.” He pursed his lips at the idea, regretting the image and pushing it away. “She’s much more charming than me.” He mumbled, resting his chin in his hand

“Aw, now I made you all mopey!” Bill chirped in mock distress, readjusting his body somewhat, curling over so that his chest was placed on the other’s thigh, now watching the phone with his arms pressed over Dipper’s legs.   
“I’ve seen some of those dreams, so it makes sense why you really want to do this.” Bill began, cocking his brow a bit as he watched.  
“Are you in heat or something? Do humans still do that?”   
  


“W-what?” Dipper’s head snapped down. “I don’t want to do anything!” He called out shakily, shaking his leg in a meek attempt to get Bill off of him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. And humans-” he cleared his throat when his voice cracked. “They uh…they don’t get to be ‘in heat’ it’s more uh- you know what!”  He threw his hands in the air. “I’m not explaining this to you.”  
  


“Why were you researching these profound tutorials, then?” Bill laughed, kicking his feet playfully as he watched with a mischievous smirk.  
Though soon, he was holding back chuckles through clenched teeth, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment.  
“Oh c'mon! Don’t be boring, kid. Educate me.”  
  


“Because I’ve never actually really kissed anyone!” Dipper threw up his hands and groaned loudly. He puffed up his cheeks a bit and fumed at Bill. “No.” He said sternly. “You’re omnipotent. You don’t need to be educated.”  
  


“And he admits it!” The demon spoke, raising his hands and allowing the phone to hover, applauding just a bit with an annoyingly toothy smile.  
“I’m impressed!” He sang, before rolling on his side just a bit in order to gaze up to the other man.   
“You’re just… frustrated, right?” Bill began, squinting just a bit, as if looking for the right words.  
“Sexually frustrated.”   
  


Dipper’s head fell back and hit the wood of the wall. He winced and sighed out. He groaned loudly and settled on saying nothing. “You can’t prove anything.” He mumbled out, knowing that wasnt true, he pushed the man off him and started to stand.  
  


“Your nightly dreams seem to prove themselves s- oOH! HAHA!” Bill choked out as he was suddenly shoved off, but only succeeded at being pushed halfway, his feet still hooked to the cushioned seat, his torso now exposed as he laughed out, eyes closed and head tipped back against the wood floor.   
“Good one, Pine Tree. I’ll give you a solid 7 out of 10!”  
  


Dipper stood and shook his head, staring down at Bill and sighing out. He was about to give in and he hated himself. No-no. Not this time. He stood his ground and tapped his foot as he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at the dangling demon. “Are you still bored and hungry?” He asked a bit teasingly sweet.  
  


Bill pressed his socked feet up against the window, stretching his arms back in order to further expose his navel and soft stomach. Which just so happened to growl.  
“Yup! You should feed me now, it’s getting loud again.” The demon spoke, looking up with a cute grin.  
  


“Nah.” Dipper replied, his eyes flitting helplessly to Bill’s exposed abdomen. He attempted to bite his lip, but held it back. No Dipper. No. Nonono. No. He swallowed and his eyes trained back to Bill’s face, which was starting to turn a bit red. “I don’t want to.” He replied.  
  


Bill furrowed his brows a bit, opening his mouth for a moment; the dark contrast making his canines truly pop, before closing it, scoffing.  
“Why? Is it because your thoughts are so frantic right now?” He pouted out, reaching to grab the man’s ankles.  
“You should do it anyways because you love me.”   
  


Dipper attempted to shake Bill’s hands off. “Let go or I’ll kick you.” He realized that probably wouldn’t do much, so he sighed and stood still. “Well I don’t, so, that’s a stupid argument.”  
  


“Do it!” Bill sang out, his eyes brightening excitedly like a puppy who just saw their owner for the first time in hours.  
“You’re a stupid argument.” He tossed his head to the side a bit, huffing.  
“I’ll do whatever you want, now just make me some food." 

Dipper sat down on the floor, saying nothing, raising his eyebrows at Bill. His arms were still folded.  
  


Bill looked at him curiously, raising his eyebrow for a moment, before releasing his hands and tugging his legs away from the seat, sitting himself up with scarlet cheeks. From sitting like that for that long.   
"You’re being boring.” The demon spoke up, snapping his fingers and causing 

Dipper’s phone to fall back onto the cushion and lock.   
“You’re being unreasonable.” Dipper spat back, rolling his eyes and staying in his position as he stared up at Bill’s red cheeks. He swallowed at the sight.   
  
God dammit!  
  
He continued to watch him with a bored expression.   
  
“So make me entertaining.” He added.   
He knew the statement would most likely get him killed, but it’d be more interesting than this, and he had some charms up his sleeves.  
Bill grinned cattishly, his fingers reaching up to tussle through his own fluffy blonde locks, arranging them a bit as he transitioned to sit up on his knees, staring forward to the boy with a now piqued interest.   
  


“Okay!” The demon chimed, clapping his hands together, causing a string of red ribbon to fall from his finger tips, and quickly zoom over, trapping around the other’s neck, pulling tight.   
“You had a dream about that, right?”

Dipper gasped out and his hands shot up to pull and tug at the ribbon. Bill was going to literally choke him to make him tell the truth oh god was being a sarcastic asshole really worth this. He choked out a bit as his finger’s clawed at his neck. “J-jesus-” he rasped. “N- no? Depends-” he continued to gasp and pull, starting to panic.  
  


Bill looked down with a cross frown, seeming seriously offended and confused as the blue light surrounding the ribbon dimmed, and the fabric floated down. Upon blinking your eye, it disappeared.   
“You didn’t want that?” He questioned, lowering his hands with a huff, his boredom now spiked. “You said make you interesting, so I did! Gasping and stuttering.” Bill paused, grinning proudly. “That’s definitely interesting!" 

"F-for you!” Dipper called out, wheezing a bit and rubbing at his neck. He swallowed to make sure he could breath alright as his panicked breath began to calm down. He untucked his legs and stood, swallowing. He almost wanted to admit to it- but he knew Bill already knew. He swallowed again, this time, his mouth watering slightly. “Mm.” He stared down at Bill, hard. “How is that interesting? Because it’d torture, or something else?”  
  


Bill cackled out, settling down onto the floor with his knees still bent, now angled out, giving his body a satisfying look.   
“Because it’s fun to see you like that. Super vulnerable!” The blonde spoke, planting his hands down on either one of his thighs, leaning back as he stared up.  
  


“You’re just sexually frustrated.”   
  


Dipper inhaled slow and shaky as he watched Bill, as he watched him sit as he did. Dipper tried to stare hard into Bill’s eyes, and he tried hard not to notice his body. How attractive the man looked in front of him. Of course he failed, due to his current situation, and his eyes gazed over the demon’s body. “I’m…not.” He breathed out, his hands reaching up to run nervously into his own locks.  
  


“Your body language and obvious stare makes it easy to see through your lie, kid.” Bill replied in a coy tune, before moving his hands up and down his own thighs, rather slowly.  
  


“Meatsacks now a days do this to tantalize one another, right? By looking appealing.” He spoke, dragging his fingers up his torso, looking up through half lidded golden eyes.   
“Is it annoying you yet?”  
  


Dipper’s eyes blinked slow, though he couldn’t tear them away. Fuck fuckfuckfuckfuck. He was breathing slow, and quite shaky as Bill touched his torso, and he kept himself from biting his lip. Kept himself from reacting to the best of his ability. He shivered. His tongue pressed to his pallet. “I suppose.” He murmured, watching his heads intently. “Gh-god-” he shook his head and finally tore his eyes away. He brought his gaze to the ceiling, avoiding the sight of Bill to the best of his ability. He was sexually frustrated but he’d be damned if-   
  
He probably would be damned… Shit.  
  


Bill grinned to himself, tipping his head back as strands of soft hair began curling against his face. Biting his lip and releasing it slow, the demon then made an effort to spread his legs out a bit more, grounding himself with his hands now sliding to hold at his inner thighs.  
“Whoahoho… kid-” the demon began, squeezing just a bit and laughing out.  
“Didn’t.. Didn’t know that spot tickled so much!” Bill continued, before gazing down to himself, smiling.  
“You’d definitely be damned, lemme assure that.”   
  


“Don’t think it’d be worth it.” Dipper breathed out slow, his heartbeat quickening it’s pace as he heard the move of fabric and Bill’s curious words. His head snapped back down and his breath hitched at the sight. He couldn’t- oh- mh. He looked the man over once more, bringing his own legs closer together. He couldn’t.. And what was stopping Dipper from leaving? He could just. Get up and leave but- he couldn’t help but be almost entranced by the sight of Bill with his legs spread, holding his thighs. Oh christ. He pressed his tongue to his pallet again as he tried to remain calm.   
  


“That’s too bad, I guess!” the demon replied simply, his voice a tad quieter as his hands slid up further, causing him to shiver as he pinched the skin through fabric, now grinning with closed eyes. "Take a breather. Your head’s starting to overwhelm me a bit, kid..“ the man hushed out, before biting his lip and pinching again, rather hard. That elicited a quiet snicker from the man, and another shiver.

Dipper swallowed. He swallowed and he placed his hands on the floor. He stood up, he stared down at Bill, trying to ignore the fact that he was getting turned on. "So you want me to go then?” He could turn this on him. He could try. But the fact that Bill could feel arousal, and was sitting right there, touching himself in front of Dipper was almost too much. He exhaled, extremely shaky. If-If he needed- he could finish himself off. But- oh hell. He’d be thinking of this. Of Bill.   
  
He shut his eyes, trying to shut everything else out as well.  
  
“If you can’t handle me, I can leave.” It was worth a shot.  
  


“Hell no! I can hear your thoughts within a six hundred foot radius.”  
The man laughed out quietly to the floor, his toes curling just a bit at the extraordinary pleasure. Oh, this felt just as sweet as pain..   
“Hell..  _no_.. Pine Tree. Wow.” Bill grinned out, his fingers skimming up between his legs, ghosting gently over the area, causing his breath to catch a bit more, his arms to visibly tremble.  
Bill then breathed out, trying to laugh.  
“You have _got_ to teach me about this weird feeling.”   
  


“Fh..figure it out. That’s what you do.” Dipper mumbled out. His eyes were trained on the window above Bill, keeping them away, keeping the image away. “Y-you…gh..” He bit his lip and brought shaky hands to his face. He was getting to him. He was getting to him so bad and he hadn’t been touched in so long.   
  
He shuddered out, exhaling and inhaling as his legs felt too weak to stand at Bill’s curious words and noises.   
  


“Not me, kid.” The demon hummed lowly, tipping himself back more, adjusting his legs and propping himself up with a trembling hand, now leaning back with spread, shaking legs as he touched between them needily.  
“I’m different from.. from humans. Sorry to break it to you.” Bill murmured, his knees curling up a bit more as he gripped the fabric, causing him to gasp out fast.  
“Ohgodthatfeltweird..!” The blonde laughed, giddy and trembling and warm as he just continued, before his gaze flickered up to Dipper.  
“Ta-ake your coat off and stay a while. If you want it so badly.”  
  


Dipper exhaled fast as he weight his options.   
  
His body ached. But more importantly. His lips. His heart. His stomach.   
  
In one swift move, the man was shoving Bill back against the wood and smashing their lips together almost painfully hard.   
  
It felt amazing.   
  
His head was dizzy and hot, his body kicking into an almost instinctual mode as he pulled back, and gasped out loudly, practically moaning. “Ahgh- fuck!” He called out and panted. He didn’t open his eyes. He didn’t meet Bill’s expression.    
Bill gazed up in a bit of confusion, his hand pausing, before he was suddenly being leapt on, and shoved down onto the floor.  
And his mouth was parted and his eyes were as wide as saucers, and everything began to tingle and burn.   
He wasn’t really sure what was happening.. that was a kiss? The video said tilt your head, right?  
Softly, with his skull still digging to the wood, Bill tilted his head to the right a little bit, but was soon caught off guard as the brunette parted away.   
“Jeez… Pine Tree..” the blonde breathed out, alarmingly quiet.  
  


“Shut up- shut up shut up shut up I swear to god if you speak another word.” Dipper still didn’t open his eyes. He shook his head, fast and indignant. He internally screamed. Oh god he needed to kiss him again he needed to he- he practically felt on the verge of sobbing out of lust as he pressed his lips hard to Bill’s again.   
  


Bill blinked up to the man with his huge lashes, taken back by the sudden snap to his voice. But that only made the tingling and burning persist more.. soon, Bill had his head tipped again, and his eyes fell shut as he tried to remember what had happened in the video. Move slow, it said.. slow and steady wins the race.  
  


Breathing shallowly through his nose in a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Bill then began to move their lips together, just like how he saw before. Slow and wet and warm.  
  


Dipper moved slow with Bill, aching, his face contorting a sweat already beading his brow as he lowered his leg in between Bill’s, his knee pressing into him as he tried to remain calm. So long, so long. His grip on Bill’s collar softened a bit, though a moment later he shoved Bill’s shoulders into the wood and began to grow more desperate as he moved his lips faster, biting and nipping at Bill’s lips. A part of him worried about his technique. The rest couldn’t care less.  
  


Bill’s face heated quite considerably, and he soon melted into the kiss, trembling some as his breath caught in his throat at the action, before releasing in a throaty little moan into Dipper’s mouth.   
Slowly, he strung his legs up to hook over the other’s form, clutching hard as everything just went so fast. Too fast.   
Oh god he had never felt  _anything_  in the universe like this before.   
The demon moaned out a bit, loud and short in his evident surprise at the bites, before his hand snaked away from the now stiffening area between his legs, now gripping hard and clawing at his own shirt.  
  


Dipper began to grow even more antsy and he prodded his tongue inside Bill’s mouth before slipping it in, the feeling odd at first before he realized how good it felt, and he practically melted. He swiped his tongue underneath Bill’s and pulled back slightly, panting extremely hard and turning dark red when he noticed the string of saliva connecting their mouths. He licked his lips and it snapped. His eyes fluttered to Bill’s, and instantly a shock of electricity was shot through his entire body. “Shit-” he cursed out huskily before he repeated the process, practically begging anyone or anything for Bill to be louder. Ironically enough.  
  


Bill was caught entirely off guard by this, and his breath began to hitch and stutter a bit at the tingling feeling that tickled his flesh and made him salivate more. Curiously, the demon prodded his tongue out for a moment, before he had their lips pulled away, and his mouth gaping.  
His eyes slowed open, pupils dilating fast from small, to entirely too wide. Taking up the now glowing gold of his iris.  
Licking his lips, Bill tipped his head just a bit and gasped out, closing his eyes again.  
“Ffh.. fuckin’.. wow- kid..”   
  


Dipper finally let his eyes open, and the sight beneath him made his breath hitch ever so slightly before he bit his lip, his hands pressing down a bit harder into the muscle of his shoulders. “Lh..lets.. Lets see how far back these go..” The words were all for show, but Bill seemed to enjoy bantering, and Dipper’s eyebrows raised at the sight. Bill blushing, eyes half lidded, lips wet. “Fuck- Bill-” he gasped and shivered as everything went straight to his groin.  
  


Bill bit at his lower lip slowly, grinning and trembling at the feeling of his back grinding harshly against the wood, causing his heart to beat fast in his ears as his hands gripped furiously at his own torso.  
“I didn’t kn..ow you had it in you-” the demon sputtered out weakly, brfore attempting to push his hips up.  
  


Dipper only pushed his knee in farther at Bill rocking against him, and he had to practically keep himself from spitting back. “You don’t know a lot about me.” He panted out heavily, pushing down with his hands harder, watching Bill squirm as he wheezed.   
  


“Nh..nh…” Bill squirmed a bit, managing out weak noise through his lips as he tightened his legs around the other man.  
“T-that feeling.. it..” he choked, forcing a laugh, before arching his back up and gnawing his lower lip as more tingling pain surged around his shoulderblades and his body.  
  


Dipper swallowed his saliva. “What feeling?” He cooed, teasing quietly as he seriously enjoyed having the upper hand on the demon. He trembled a bit himself despite it all, and he pressed down even more as he leaned down and began to press warm, wet kisses to Bill’s neck.   
  


Bill tipped his head up hesitantly, breath labored as he took fistfulls of fabric from his hoodie, his toes curling at the unfamiliar burning.  
“So fast..” he breathed out, staring up to the ceiling through half lidded eyes, before his words caught in his throat a bit.  
“Ho-w.. are you doing it.. Pine Tree..”  
  


“I may not have had-” Dipper gasped out onto Bill’s neck, squirming a bit and growing hard himself. He licked his lips. “Much experience.” He exhaled slow. “But I certainly know how the human body works.” He made his point by bringing up his thigh, causing it to brush and push against Bill.

Bill shivered just a bit, swallowing down his pride and trembling considerably at the sensation that left him so weak, feeling like his neck was on fire.  
Soon, the demon flinched a bit and screwed his eyes shut, fighting back a moan as he jutted his hips upward.  
“Ohgodkid..nh..” he spoke, before swallowing, laughing out just a bit.   
“You’ve thought of this before, haven’t you?”   
  


“You would know.” Dipper heaved in a husky tone as one of his hands left Bill’s shoulders to slip down onto his chest, starting to push again as he began to suck on Bill’s neck, swirling his tongue around the bruise when he was finished, both hands starting to rub circles with their thumbs where he sat.  
  


“Bite it..” the demon breathed out, his spine curling a bit as he attempted to hold back any demeaning noises from the phenomenal actions that the man’s mouth was supplying. The burning and the suction and oh god it felt unreal..   
Soon, he realized that his hips were shaking in an attempt to press up against 

Dipper; and he finally let them fall back to the ground.  
Dipper only let his thigh move again, once more before he hooked his leg over Bill’s instead, pinning the demon’s hips to the ground with his hamstrings. He gasped out at receiving contact himself, before shivering and obeying Bill, lapping once more before sinking his teeth down into Bill’s flesh. Hard. But not enough to break skin yet.   
  


Bill was now squirming a bit, fidgeting with a heavy breath that he attempted to hold back any noises. That however didn’t last, and he soon cried out at the feeling. Normally a harsh bite wouldn’t do anything, but his vessel felt all the more sensitive right now.. for someodd reason, Bill couldn’t muster a laugh at the pain.   
  


But rather a labored moan of the other’s nickname.  
  


Dipper couldn’t help the fact that his hips instinctively jutted forward, and he practically moaned. Everything was so tight. Fuck. He exhaled fast and heavy before he continued to kiss and nip, gently, teasingly before he licked up the length of Bill’s esophagus, causing  him to tip his head up so he could conveniently bite his artery, hard.   
  


“You’ve wa-nted this..” the man breathed out weakly, tipping his head aside to expose more tan skin, his pulse evident and rapid against his neck.   
His breath choked up in his throat, and he couldn’t help but shiver at the wet contact. Now trembling harder.  
  


Bill soon cried out again, before it muddled into nothing comprehensive and his feet pressed hard against the uncomfortable floor.  
“Oohh god..-!”   
  


“Who says y-you didn’t want it either?” Dipper asked, thighs tremvling at Bill’s gasps. He felt him squirm underneath him and jutted his hips down to keep him still. “Mmha-ah-” Dipper panted out, his legs opening a bit more as he struggled to comprehend it all. His hand brushed over where he assumed Bill’s nipple would be on his chest, just to tease more. It was all getting harder though. Harder to keep himself from touching both of them right here and then. The feeling of Bill’s bulge pressing into his only making him squirm more as he struggled to bite Bill’s neck in his ecstasy.    
  


Bill jolted just a bit as his hips were shoved down, and he bit back a low groan at the unfamiliar contact, now splaying out his hands weakly against the wood. “I d..don’t know..!” The man struggled out, his gasps catching and halting in his throat tightly as his chest was pressed against, bit soon it all melted out. Moaning out, the blonde tucked his knees up further and rolled his head to the side.

The area between his legs was becoming stiff. Bill thought now that it made more sense why humans reproduced so much..  
  


“Do you want to s-stop?” Dipper didn’t know if he could, but surely he wouldn’t hurt Bill like this. He couldnt help his fast breath though and he continued to touch Bill’s chest, pressing his thumbs down and gasping out as he licked up Bill’s neck, all the way to his ear and then bit the shell of it.  
  


“No… no.. keep going- Pine Tree-..” the demon muttered out, before biting hard at his lower lip, his nails digging into the old wood as he shivered at the oddness of it.. it felt good. Very good. Bill was trying his best to stay still.  
  


“Fu-ck..” Dipper breathed. It was broken and heavy and when he let his knees drift farther at an angle, a throaty moan escaped his lips. Though he didn’t stop kissing Bill’s neck, and only continued to kiss him harder. He pulled back, growing board with the task as he pressed his lips to Bill’s, finger tips tracing down his chest to pull up his shirt. He pulled from the kiss with a wet, hot pop and stared down at Bill’s chest, swallowing.  
  


Bill felt the intense pulse of his heartbeat in his ears, and all of the pressure and friction was causing his vessel to lose grip on composure. Willingly, the demon tipped his head down in order to meet their lips, fast and wet and feverish, needy. His hands reached up, gripping at the other’s neck, pushing past his hoodie and massaging over his arteries in harsh circles.  
  


Dipper practically melted in his fingertips, relaxing and gasping as his eyes fell shut. He bit his lip as his hands tucked under Bill’s sweater, and he splayed out his finger’s on Bill’s abdomen, lifting them and placing them on Bill’s pectorals before dragging his nails down the demon’s torso.  
  


Bill hummed out against his parted lips, digging his nails down a bit, before roughly rubbing at the other’s collar with his thumbs, pressing in circles. Soon, his breath caught just a bit, and he arched up into the other’s touch.   
“Nh..hh..”   
  


Dipper parted and leaned by Bill’s ear to huskily whisper, “Are you enjoying yourself?” He asked gently, panting before he pressed another kiss to Bill’s ear as his thumbs traced up to gently play and trace circles over Bill’s nipples as he tried to remain in control, to ignore Bill’s thumbs on his neck as he rocked his hips onto Bill and gasped out loudly, breath hitching.   
  


Bill tipped his head aside a bit, feeling drunk and completely overwhelmed by lust at the feeling, the sound of warm breath against his ear. Slowly, the man nodded, before biting harshly on his lip, staring up.  
“Fhh.. harder, Pine Tree..” the demon choked out, feeling an overwhelming arousal through and through in the otherwise quiet attic. Arching his back up, Bill rutted helplessly against Dipper, whining out.  
  


“Beg.” Dipper breathed, teasingly nipping at the shell of Bill’s ear as they moved together. He halted his movements, though his hands and thumbs continued to work, growing even more hard at Bill’s whines, if that was even possible. His jeans were already so painfully tight. Mh.  
Bill gnawed tightly on his lower lip, curling his toes a bit and tipping his head to the side, breath hot and labored, feeling as his stomach tingled.  
“Beg..? Wh.. how come?” He gasped out, arching up with half lidded eyes as his chest began to burn and tingle, his head entirely fogged over at the tightness taking up his shorts.  
  


“Because I want to hear you beg.” Dipper replied, his touches and kisses getting slower, more aggravating to then both. “I want you to beg for something from me.” His thumb toyed around with the hardening skin under neath him before the limb started to slide downward, stopping just above Bill’s waistband. He hooked his thumbs into the fabric fast, hoping to elicit a reaction a she struggled to remain calm.  
  


Bill blinked slow, his pupils wide, before his eyes meekly fell shut in an attempt to block out the rising embarrassment.  
Choking back a weak moan at the compression on his chest, the man then kneaded his jaw a bit, raising his hips up.  
“Hhn..h..” Bill managed, digging his shoulders back as the waist band was tugged.  
“I… kid..” the man strained out, now biting his lip.  
  


Dipper only pressed Bill’s hips back down into the floor with a mere flex of his hips, raising an eyebrow, though the man couldn’t see it. Dipper’s hand then began to shakily trace the button on Bill’s shorts. He waited patiently.  
  


Bill whined out lowly, shfting slow and rutting his hips upward, breath now more labored as be further spread out his legs.  
“Make me..” the blonde breathed, gazing off through his lust blown eyes with a rapidly rising and falling chest.  
  


Dipper raised his eyebrows as his hand shakily drifted downward. He placed it on the upper part of Bill’s sacrum. He pressed down, and lifted his hand as he began to trace painfully slow circles right above the dip inbetween Bill’s legs. He forced his hips down with his pelvis, pressing down hard as his other hand flew up to the middle of Bill’s chest, pressing him hard into the wood of the seat.  
  


Bill’s breath hitched considerably at the contact, and he could feel himself jolting and rutting up into the soft touch pathetically. Though that was soon countered with strikes of pain from fabric and pressure digging into his hip bones, which caused the demon to moan out meekly, writhing and grasping helplessly as he bit his lip.  
“Mnh…mh…nhm..”   
  


Dipper continued tracing, and began to rut against Bill’s abdomen, only trying to further tease him. Though it was still getting Dipper off, and he bit his lip, tucking his head in Bill’s neck as he started to breathe against the skin, hoping that all of this would get him to beg. He further made a point by letting his thumb go back to the hard skin on Bill’s chest, but never touching the most sensitive part, circling around it. He began to gasp and moan as he continued to roll against Bill, almost touching him in every way, and depriving him all the same.  
  


Bill’s fingers tried to helplessly grasp at anything, but eventually settled on weakly clawing at the wood, his spine curling and groin aching for more contact as Dipper’s rear would brush against him occasionally, making him whine out.  
“P…hh..Pine Tree…” the blonde breathed, trying to spread his legs and push up, screwing his eyes shut as he was touched so lightly.  
“Pine Tree…please.. I need you to touch me.. more.” He choked, nails transitioning to dig into his palm.  
  


Dipper shivered and moaned, only at Bill’s voice. He swallowed and shut his eyes tight. One more time. “Louder.” He purred into the man’s ear as clearly as he could, his hips continuing to move. “And I’ll do whatever you’d like…” He murmured into his ear, his thumb gently brushing across Bill’s nipple as a sort of 'preview’“   
  


Bill shivered, trying to dampen his mouth a bit more as he gasped out and whispered little things. "You’re so hard..” he managed, before gazing out in surprise, his legs trying to curl up more at the warm whispers, causing pleasure to surge through his limbs and fog his senses.

“Mh!..more! Pine.. Tr..tree-..” the blonde then managed out, writhing a bit at the subtle feeling that made his body jolt.  
“Please… please more- I.. I’ve never felt there before ohgod..”   
  


Dipper was practically begging himself, and at Bill’s cries, he scooted down Bill’s legs a bit, before he gently, but feverently adjusted so that his feet were tucked under Bill’s spread thighs. The shorts made his head spin as his feet pressed into the back wall and he grabbed Bill’s hips, tugging him upward onto his own waist as he leaned up to kiss him again, needy and panting loudly as his hands hooked into Bill’s waistband before they gently trailed to the demon’s shorts, unbuttoning them and unzipping them to relieve some of his pressure, despite how hot watching him squirm in the tight clothes were. “Now.. what?” He tried to coo into Bill’s lips, gasping and biting his own. .   
  


Bill adjusted himself, quiet as he shifted his hips up a bit, thighs spreading out and hands planting on Dipper’s shoulders as a means to ground himself.   
With the weirdly new (but sweet) sensation, Bill lowered down, chuckling out at the feeling of something stiff pressing against himself. Leaning his head down, Bill caught their lips together feverishly, slipping his tongue in fast and feeling around with a small breath of relief as his shorts were unbuttoned.   
Though soon, he was parting away, mouth still opened a bit as a grin caught his lips.  
“This..” the man hummed, rolling his hips down hard and jutting forward, rubbing against Dipper as he pushed him back by the shoulders, biting his lip.

Dipper made a sort of surprised yelp when Bill shoved his tongue into his, and his eyes fluttered shut. He blushed furiously when everytime Bill’s hips bucked, he rolled into his hand. He swallowed tightly as they kissed and he struggled to sit up straight. He started to sway backward, but pulled himself back. “Mmh-hhn-…” Dipper’s eyebrows furrowed and trembled and his forehead beaded with sweat as his hard on was getting unbearably tight.  
  


Bill harshly shoved the other boy down, leaning in close as he began to quickly rut their clothed erections together, staring his expression over as sweat began to bead his brow.  
  


“I k-know you touch yourself and.. think about this… doing this..” the man whispered out, hooking his thick legs promptly over Dipper in order to lock him there as he began to move a bit faster, his breathing labored.  
“Dream about me riding your length. Taking you in or having me fill y-you.. god.. you’re so impure, k-kid..” Bill spoke, pushing his shoulders back and screwing his fingers over the skin. His eyes now full blown and filled with lust, pupils wide enough to take up his entire iris.  
“It’s beautiful..”   
  


Dipper began to grow unable to hold in his moans now as Bill quickly rutted against him and his hips moved helplessly under Bill’s as he squirmed and tried to think as Bill cooed to him. Everything was so hot and so tight.. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, releasing his teeth with a loud hitch of breath. “A-h-fu-mhah-! Bill-” he gasped out, helplessly pressed to the floor. “Bh-i-ll-!” Everything was so broken and he flushed furiously. His hands moved to Bill’s waist and they clutched the fabric tightly, almost as a lifeline.  
“You l-like this?” The demon hummed, laughing out breathily and pushing Dipper down as he shoved his hips forward, moaning out a bit as he then tucked his face in Dipper’s neck.  
  


“You want me to f-fuck you.. I know.. right up against the seat until you’re on the brink of tears..” Bill continued out, before leaning to lightly drag his tongue over the pale skin of the other’s neck, before taking the flesh in and sucking, biting and nibbling. His hips began to slow very considerably.  
  


Dipper panted and squirmed as pleasure and ecstasy surged through him. He was aching so bad and he needed to be touched, he needed more than- all his thought processes halted when he heard Bill’s voice and felt his tongue on his neck. “O-oh sh-it- Bill-” he tried to ignore his comment as he continued to try and move his hips under Bill’s hands. “fha-” he gasped and squirmed and his knuckles were white as he clenched the fabric in his fingers. “Bill- I-please-ah-..!”  
  


Bill grinned against the skin, closing his eyes and humming as he sucked, finding it easy to bruise.  
“Mmh?” The demon remarked, before shifting his hand down to harshly press Dipper’s hips back down into the floor; now biting at the soft flesh, very slowly digging his teeth in. His canines close to breaking the skin as he kept the other’s hips down.  
  


Dipper yelped and grunted at the pain and pressure surging through his body before it turned into pleasure. He continued to move his hips, even though Bill wouldn’t let him. At this point it wasn’t himself, it was instinct- and he couldn’t help it. He gasped and cried out. “Bill- Bh- Please- Fhffh-”  
Bill merely laughed around his damp skin for a moment, before digging his nails into the other’s hip bone and shoving down. Holding with all of his strength. He soon dug his teeth in more, still a bit slow while be felt the other’s arteries and muscles. Bill was now breaking a bit of the skin, before pulling away to kiss the new wound, dragging his tongue along the two marks, before dragging his tongue up to the other’s ear.  
  


Dipper hissed and gasped when he felt Bill break his skin, but was surprised as that only made him more aroused. Well.. He never knew he was a masochist. He swallowed audibly and practically screamed at Bill holding his hips down. “Bill- you fucking ab-ah-..absolute  _asshole_ ” he hissed through clenched teeth as his hands curved down and under Bill’s sweater, starting to drag his nails harshly up and down the demon’s sides before he gripped and rubbed circles into his hips. If Bill was going to make him beg, he was going to beg too.  
Bill pressed his lips lightly behind the other’s ear, licking and sucking with occasional bites along the skin, chuckling out quietly at the other’s strained but upset words. Though soon, Bill’s spine was curving and he was biting down hard in order to muffle any possible moans, his eyes screwing shut as a shiver cut through him. The blonde then reached down, shoving up the other’s hoodie impatiently and dragging his fingers along Dipper’s chest, now rubbing the soft skin with his free hand, feeling it harden as he pressed Dipper harder into the floor.  
  


“A-ah oh- Bill-!” Dipper’s back arched into Bill’s touch and he struggled to sit still and quiet as his hands traced and rubbed into the demon’s hip bones, his hand delving Dipper into his shorts and tracing his fingers nervously along Bill’s length, trying to tease him as his hands snapped back up to Bill’s sweater collar. He gripped it and tugged him down before turning his head to press their damp lips together. His back continued to arch and tremble into Bill’s touch as he struggled stay quiet.  
  


Bill pinched harshly between his fingers, grinning as he sucked, before his hips began to tremble just a bit at the sudden contact, and his lips parted away.  
The demon flinched just a bit, moaning out against his skin and pressing down a bit harder. “Mm..mnh..”   
  


He then cocked his head a bit with a labored gasp from all the contact, before pulling away entirely, meeting their lips together hard and fast, trying not to thrust into Dipper’s hand or moan into his mouth. The strain was enough to make him tremble.  
  


Dipper slid his tongue into Bill’s mouth, snapping one hand up to grasp the back of Bill’s neck tightly, locking him in place and holding him down so he could do what he needed. He tried to ignore Bill’s touches on him, kissing him deep and desperate as he tipped his head and used his tongue to taste Bill’s pallet before swiping under his tongue and purposefully pulling back, satisfied and aroused at string of saliva that connected their panting lips. He pressed on, and his hand started again to teasingly touch Bill’s erection while his other thumb traced up and down a bit distractedly at the dip of his pelvis.  
  


Bill opened his mouth wide, taking in the other’s tongue gladly and licking it, sucking for just a moment while his head tipped and he began to deeply taste the other’s mouth. However soon, the demon completely fell into pieces and melted at the contact, whimpering pathetically and panting as his mouth opened even more, feeling the roof of his mouth burn with pleasure and sensitivity. The fact that he was being touched down there didn’t help the fact.  
“Mmnh- nh-! nhh.. ah..” he gave out, mouth parted wide for just a moment, before closing and taking his own lip between his teeth at the contact, now shakily removing his death grip on the other’s hip, releasing him. Shakily, the blonde then thrusted into his hand with a small groan, feeling his cheeks warm considerably.  
  


Dipper practically sighed in relief when Bill released his hip, and he gladly shifted into Bill’s thrusting, though he was trying not to flush as he felt Bill against his hand every time he thrusted. He gently turned his thumb and ghosted it over where Dipper assumed the tip was, and he continued to tightly hold Bill’s neck, grasping him as he leaned forward, starting to bite hungrily and needily at the demon’s neck, sliding his tongue over the places he bit. he was still tight as he did all this, and his lower hand left Bill and started to nervously fumble at his belt.  
  
Bill kneaded sharply at his lower lip with his teeth, now jutting his hips forward faster, moaning out weakly as he did so. Every brush of the fabric from his boxers eliciting another whine and a harsher thrust.   
“Hh..ho.. oh god.. Pine Tree.. I..m…” he keened, curling himself over the other man with shaking limbs, eyes now glazed over with a drunken lust as his head tipped to the side, gladly welcoming any contact.   
  


Dipper pulled both of his hands back to himself, pushing Bill down his thighs a bit as he stared down and began to furiously, sloppily undo his belt, the sound of the metal against metal a bit satisfying as his hands trembled. It took longer than normal, but he pulled it out of the loops and stared down at it before setting it on his upper thigh and unbuttoning his pants. He sighed a out a bit in relief before picking up the belt again. Maybe he could use this. He reached up fast to string the leather behind Bill’s neck before he tugged down on it with both hands, pressing their lips together. He held it tightly, letting Bill scoot up again so he could grind into him.   
  


Bill scooted himself down, hands planted on the other’s chest for a moment as he caught his breath, trying not to rut against the brunette quite yet. The demon watched curiously, moving his hand down a bit to rub up and down the tent in Dipper’s unbuttoned pants all up until his breath caught, and he was being sent down.  
Bill’s neck burned to the touch at having such perfect leather slip against it, and the preasure between them was all too much. Slipping his tongue in and angling his head a bit, Bill licked lightly along the roof of Dipper’s mouth, quickly shoving his hips down and rubbing against the other’s erection.  
  


Every now and then, Dipper would aggressively tug on the leather, letting Bill’s lips crash harder into his as he moaned out into the other’s mouth, his eyes fluttering open and then closed, and he gasped when Bill started rubbing against him. “Fhah- ah- Bill- it’s still so-” he swallowed and let the belt fall to Bill’s hips. He gripped it tight, and began to tug with Bill’s thrusts.  
“P-Pine Tr-ee.. fh…fuck- I’m-” the demon crooned out over the other’s lips, feeling his body begin to burn and coil incredibly with the fast friction. He began to move faster, snapping his hips forward and moaning a mess of things over Dipper’s lips. Trembling as he did so.  
“I-I’m..mh…mhha.. kid- kid- I can’t! I..!” Bill stammered weakly, arching over the other, before coming to a halt and curling his toes with a low moan, feeling a wetness spill through his boxers as he shakily tightened his limbs around the other. His face buried into the brunette’s neck.  
  
Dipper glanced down at Bill and completely dropped the belt behind them as he began to gasp out, every word Bill gasped out going straight in between his legs. He gripped Bill’s hips tightly as he listened to him get close, and when he orgasmed, Dipper glanced down and blushed furiously when he saw a bead of liquid slide through the hem of Bill’s shorts. He swallowed tightly and glanced back up at him, admiring the man’s extremely rosey face and watery eyes. “Ah-fh-” he bit his lip and wondered if Bill would get up and leave now. He was finished. Dipper blinked slow and hazy.  
  


Bill rolled his hips forward meekly for a few moments, his eyes watering and lip quivering as white liquid stained and spilled on his pelvis, and he looked to be in complete and utter ecstasy. Complete bliss.. but he wanted to collapse all in the same.   
“Pine Tree..” the demon sniffed, blinking fast and trying to laugh, still shaking.   
  


“Wh-what-?” Dipper gasped out shakily, staring up at him as his hand left Bill’s hips to gently wrap around himself. He started working gently, gasping out softly as he let his thumb roll over the tip.  
  


He gazed him over for a bit, mouth still damp and pink, before his hand gently reached to grip Dipper’s wrist and pull it away. Raising up his other hand, Bill then bit his lip and softly raised his left hand, a small flame snaking out over his fingers as he whispered out in Latin, his head tipped down.

“Hoc corpus vivam..” with those syllables spoken, the warm glow seeped back into his fingers on either hand, light quickly flickering up his arms, then down his shoulders and through his chest, down to his stomach, and finally..   
Bill’s hair all but raised, and his eyes burned bright blue for a moment, cheeks now crimson as a low moan passed through his lips, and he curled over on top of Dipper, shaking furiously and spreading his legs.  
  


“Ooh… ffuck.. fu..fhh..”   
“Y…you’re still going-?” Dipper asked brokenly, trying not to wheeze as Bill didn’t let him touch himself. He swallowed and gasped a bit, begging to be touched himself. He swallowed tightly, wondering if the Latin had something to do with it. Though he was impressed.  
  


“One of us is getting fucked by the end of today, a-and you bet it isn’t going to be me.. so yes..” the man hummed, groaning out just a bit, moving his hand, before reaching to haul up Dipper from behind, tugging him up by his upper back, and positioning him on the demon’s lap.  
  


“Oh-oh-” Dipper breathed out, raising his eyebrows. He bit his lip and yelped as he was tugged upward. His hands gripped Bill’s shirt tightly, and he swallowed out, his knuckles turning a bit white as he stared helplessly and pathetically down at the demon, his eyes half lidded.  
  


Bill chuckled out, pulling him close with a firm hand, before attempting to get back on his feet. It was quite hard, and he had to hold tightly onto the boy before actually getting up; but eventually Bill was back onto his shaking feet, gently leaning to kiss the other’s collar before speaking.  
“Where would you like to go? Bedroom? Living room? Window? Pick your poison.”   
  


Dipper stuttered out, quite unable to think correctly. “U-uh-uh… Uhm- you chose-” he swallowed and shook and shivered, everything was painful, and he hoped he could trust Bill to not say the roof. His hands fumbled and he held onto the cloth on his own chest in a meek attempt to calm himself down.  
  


“I’d say the bedroom is the most sufficient for meat sacks, right? Unless you have a thing for being exposed!” Bill chirped out, holding the other’s behind carefully, before leaning to gently nip at his collarbone.  
  


“I’ve never seen you like this before, kid.” The demon cooed against his skin, before parting away and beginning to walk over to the stairs.  
  


“Apparently you have.” Dipper rolled his eyes and stood up extremely shakily. “Mmha–..” He pursed his lips and picked up his belt, buttoning his pants so they’d stay up as he started to trot. “I’ve never seen _you_ like this.” He commented, ignoring the tent in his pants as he walked. Once he entered his room, he closed the door with a click and swallowed. This was really happening.  
  


“Cause it’s not part of my nature.” The demon muttered, feeling a bit odd as he walked on knees that threatened to buckle or lock as he tried to get down the stairs.  
  
Once finally in the bedroom, Bill locked the door right after Dipper had closed it, and he casually kicked off his shoes. Taking a moment to breathe in the air, the blonde took his time to slowly peel off his vest hoodie over his head, smiling soft.  
  


Dipper stared over at Bill nervously, swallowing and almost wishing he’d take off more. He bit his lip as he watched Bill move about and realized it was bringing him back. Fuck. He exhaled long and slow before closing his eyes. He bit his lip, shifting on his feet as he toyed with the hem of his shirt but did nothing.  
  


Bill hummed out gently, his back facing Dipper as he slowly peeled away the sweater, his shoulder blades showing off before he dropped the article of clothing onto the ground, watching as it crumpled into a pile along with his other top.  
  


Reaching to his unbuttoned shorts, the demon hooked his thumbs beneath the waistline of them; before pulling them down and revealing his black boxers fully, bending down all the way to his feet in order to properly slip them off. Grinning like a cat as he did so.  
  


Dipper could only sit and stare, watching intently. He swallowed tightly as his breathing became hot and labored only from watching Bill undress. He slightly wished he hadn’t done that so that he could do it himself.  
  
Holy hell he had it bad. He didn’t even know.   
  
He swallowed out as knees grew even weaker. “Are you having fun-?” Dipper asked a bit brokenly.  
  
“Sure am!” The demon hummed out, rolling up slowly, before stretching his arms out with a light little yawn.  
Turning on his heel with a grin, Bill made his way over to the bed with his hand out, slowly trailing from between the boy’s legs, all the way up his abdomen to his chin.  
“Are you?”   
  


Dipper gasped out loudly and shivered at Bill’s hand touching him again. His eyes screwed shut. “P-possibly.” He let his chin be held before he suddenly began to grow a bit irritated. He hoped it showed. Bill had been teasing and depriving him all night. He also couldn’t believe Bill was already walking so confidently after an orgasm. It definitely had something to do with the spell he had cast. Dipper grabbed Bill’s head and yanked him forward to press their lips together, trying to ignore how attractive Bill was and how gay Dipper was. He kissed him hard, almost saying 'get on with it already.’

Bill looked him down with a raised brow, slowly tightening his grip on the brunette’s chin, before his breath caught a bit at being tugged forward. Swallowing, Bill tenses up a bit, before easing into it slowly and beginning to kiss Dipper, climbing up over his lap and parting away for a moment, before plunging back down and pushing his tongue between the other’s lips.  
  


Dipper’s hands curled into Bill’s hair and he moaned out pathetically when he felt the wet muscle against his. He shivered and tugged a bit aggressively at Bill’s hair, begging him to do more.   
  


Bill obliged, slipping his tongue in further with a tip of his head, licking around the length of Dipper’s tongue, before tasting at the roof of his mouth, grinding his hips forward suddenly.  
  


Dipper’s lips parted for a moment, his tongue hanging loosely out as he swallowed brokenly and gasped out loud as Bill randomly rocked his hips. “Agh–ha-..” He panted out before he needily pushed his tongue back into Bill’s mouth as he tried to fight him for slight dominance. He still couldn’t believe he had a stark naked demon on his fully clothed lap. One of his hands left Bill’s golden locks to slide down his own torso as he fidgeted to touch himself on reflex.  
  


Bill shoved his hips down again, slowly moving his hand up against the other’s clothed chest as he began pushing him down onto the covers, still laggedly kissing him. As the demon began to slowly swirl their tongues together, he moved his hand down to gently squeeze Dipper’s length through his pants, beginning to stroke him and touch him as he sucked and bit at the brunette’s lower lip.  
  
Dipper gasped out, almost pained as he felt Bill’s hands ghost across his chest. He practically moaned out at Bill’s tongue inside his mouth. “Mmhah-fhh-” he practically rocked against Bill, and when he felt the demon’s hand on him, he couldnt help the instinctual buck into his hand. He flushed darkly as he trembled and shook and moaned. “Bill-Bill plea-…s..e..” He cried out, hardly able to stand being clothed anymore.  
  


Bill’s thighs were trembling a bit as he pushed the other man down all the way, fumbling with his hand a bit to undo the latch on his pants, slipping the button away as his breath came out heavy. Labored and pressured as he attempted to rub himself on the bed tbrough his boxers.  
“Please wh-what..?”   
  


Dipper threw all pride and caution to the wind and he grunted out as he looked at Bill through half lidded eyes. “Please- j-just undress me-” he bit his lip and tipped his head back, heaving.   
Bill looked him over, before nodding and reaching to tug down the zipper, taking no hesitation to sit on his knees and push down the other’s pants. Leaving Dipper to kick them off the rest of the way. He then transitioned his hands up to begin tugging off his hoodie, raising it away from his warmed skin and pulling up.  
  


Dipper lifted his hips to tug his pants off and sat up a bit as Bill tugged off his hoodie. Once it was gone, he flopped back down onto the bed and panted out loudly, his back arching a bit as his hands ached to touch himself.  
  


Bill was a bit hurried to climb on top of the other and straddle his hips again. At the sudden contact of only two layers of clothing between them, Bill moaned out and began to move his hips helplessly, reaching trembling hands up to grip at the other’s hands, threading their fingers and pinning him down.  
  


Dipper stared up at Bill a bit dumbfounded as he was pinned down, and he bit his lips as he tried not to moan out at Bill wiggling his hips ontop of him. “Fh-fuck- oh– sh-” he writhed a bit, hands trying to reach up and touch Bill only to be helplessly pinned.   
  


Bill swallowed the lump in his throat as he gazed down, cheeks warm and eyes wide. On occasion they would flutter closed a bit more, and he’d just continue his movements harder, before curling over from an astonishing shiver he was granted with.  
“P..Pine.. Tr..” the demon called quietly, feeling his ears and shoulders warm up as the friction was becoming more and more plesant.  
  


“Sh-…sha…Bill-” Dipper gasped out as he continued to write, still painfully hard. He began to buck his hips into Bill’s thrusts and he shivered and gasped out loudly, being pinned only making the whole ordeal worse.  
  


“Ffuck.. fuck..” he muttered out, burying his head against the crook of Dipper’s neck, before forcing himself to pull away. Feeling his body ache as he climbed off and released the other’s hands, sitting back on his knees and cracking his knuckles a bit with trembling limbs.  
“Spread your legs out and grip the pillows.” He replied, before holding up his hand and snapping.  
From a small blur, something gold and blue fell into his warm palm. He closed his hand before Dipper could catch a glance.   
  


Dipper nervously staring up at Bill. His eyes were hazy and his voice was broken as he moaned out softly and did as he was told, flushing when he opened his legs a bit more as his trembling hands gripped the pillows under his head. “Wh-wha-..?”  
  


The blonde moved his hand behind his back slowly, his eyes burning over Dipper’s exposed form hungrily.  
“Now close your eyes..”  
  


“Alright…” Dipper raised an eyebrow a bit nervously before exhaling shakily and closing his eyes slowly? Auburn locks falling in his eyes.  
  


Bill took little to no time to shift forward, tugging Dipper’s boxers down to his knees, before opening up his palm and holding a small item with gradual bumps and curves lining the inside of the ring. He was silent as he worked, but had no hesitation in sliding the blue and yellow ring over his partner’s length, his thumb pressing over the small protrusion on the side, flicking on a small switch with his finger. Causing it to whir and vibrate delicately.  
  


Dipper’s eyes shot open and his breath hitched in his throat. He shivered and squirmed at the feeling. “H-holy- sh– you made a- aAh-!!” Dipper squirmed as one of his hands left the pillow to snap over his lips, gripping his cheeks tightly to prevent moans. “H-ah–mmh-” his eyes squeezed shut and his back arched a bit.   
  


Bill narrowed his eyes just a bit, pushing up the dial with his thumb and causing the vibrations to heighten as he drank up the perfect moans.  
“I can get up and leave if you’d rather not show me your voice, Pine Tree.” The demon taunted quietly, his own legs spreading out just a bit as his pelvis rubbed against the mattress. Causing him to moan breathlessly.  
  


“O-Oh-mmh-” Dipper continued to squirm and gasp and he very slowly, with a trembling hand. “Fha-AH-!!” His eyes and mouth water as he pathetically moaned out, embarrassed that Bill was sitting and staring down at him. “Fuck- B-Ill-” he shakily laughed out, back arching a bit more. “I-If you don’t-” his voice broke and trembled. “St..stop soon- I’m-” His muscles convulsed a bit.   
  


Bill chuckled breathily, rutting against the middle of the bed slowly as his finger pressed down the vibration speed, causing it to slow down as each noise was just sent straight down between his legs.  
  


“You’ll what?” The blonde cooed out, leaning himself back just a bit with a catty grin, feeling as pressure built up in his lower abdomen; watching as Dipper leaked out onto the item.   
  


“O-oh christ-” Dipper practically sighed in slight relief as the vibrating slowed and his shoulders squared back. “Mmhaah-” he laughed weakly as he opened his eyes to look at Bill through blurry eyes. He didn’t quite plan on answering the question.  
  


Bill reached down to brush his palm over the boy’s chest, his fingers pinching and lightly toying with his nipple as he continued to grind against the bed, breath now labored.   
He had no idea that this of all things is what it felt like to be in heat.. It was absolutely incredible.  
“N..h.. kid.. I’m.. not quite sure how to go about fucking you quite yet.”  
  


“Mmhah-” Dipper’s back arched and his head dropped his head back on the pillow. “A-and you couldn’t have said something before?” He breathed hazily, licking his damp lips and arching again as pleasure suddenly surged through him.   
  


“It j-just occured to me about preparation..” Bill breathed hard, before his thumb slipped a bit at another rut forward. Causing the vibrations to intensify by almost their highest setting.  
Gazing down fast, Bill then adjusted the switch down a bit more, back to it’s normal setting.   
  


Dipper’s hips bucked up suddenly and he cried out in surprise when the toy’s setting was suddenly tinkered with. He huffed and exhaled slow when Bill adjusted it, and he closed his eyes, panting hard. “Oh–…..you bastard! W-was that an accident?” He hissed out, hips squirming again.   
  
“Prep…aration-you-” he haphazardly held up his hand.   
  


“Calm down, yeesh! I.. ah.. I can just clean everything.. top to bottom once we’re done. Promise.” He breathed out, his fingers gripping at the other’s length, stroking just a tad.  
  


Dipper’s hips rolled into Bill’s hand as his hand touched him, and the feeling of flesh against flesh coupled with the dull vibrations only made his eyes shut tight as he tried as hard as he could to stay still and quiet, teeth clenching a bit. “Fh-fhuck- you d-didn’t know how to- kkis…s..but you could do this?” He laughed out as he shut his eyes tight.  
  


“Don’t strain yourself.” The blonde replied simply as he stroked, gripping softly and moving his hand with a soft rhythm as he adjusted his free fingers. Slowly, Bill pushed two of his fingers directly into his mouth, beginning to push them in and out while he stroked Dipper. Staring down through half lidded eyes.  
  


Dipper practically gasped out in surprise as his eyes opened to match Bill’s eyes. Oh fuck. Oh shit. His eyes fluttered slowly shut as he accepted Bill’s fingers and diligently slid his tongue around the digits, swallowing and sucking gently. He rolled his hips slowly into Bill’s touch, everything making his breath amazingly hot. “Nng–…mmh..” He moaned out around Bill’s flesh.   
  


Bill couldn’t help but harshly jut his hips down at the sight, feeling his own stomach coil and curl pathetically. Slowly, he removed the fingers and was fast to raise them up to his own mouth, licking the length of them before pushing them between his own lips. Gladly favoring the familiar taste once he stared moving the digits in and out, not paying mind to the wetness now dripping from his hand.  
  


Dipper’s eyes fluttered open when he felt Bill’s fingers leave his lips, and he watched the man lick them over himself with raised eyebrows. He licked his lips slowly, tasting Bill’s fingers and relishing in the sight of the saliva dripping down the man’s finger’s. “Mmh..” He couldn’t help noticing the vague stimulation on his length and he bit his lip again, eyes closing slow.   
  


Bill moaned quietly around them, his brows furrowed together in a look of mock concern as he eyed over Dipper through his lashes, now adding a third finger into his mouth and beginning to move faster. This only caused a deeper moan, his eyes screwing closed slowly, before entirely removing them with a strand of saliva.  
  


“Holy christ….” Dipper watched the demon intently and his lips quivered as he continued to roll his hips into Bill’s hands. “I-I never knew I found you this hot-” he gasped out loudly and his breath hitched at the string of saliva. It only made him impulsively buck more.  
  


Bill lowered his hand down with parted lips, his breath surprisingly labored as he wrapped his now wet hand around Dipper alongside his other hand, now beginning to pump him slowly.  
  


“I need to be inside of you.. please.. please-” Bill crooned out, his bare chest rising and falling progressively as his hands moved.  
“I need to have sex, Pine Tree. I.. I’m losing it. Please.”   
  


“Why are you begging  _me_?” Dipper asked weakly, his eyes tipping back behind his eyelids. “fh-fuck- Fuck!!” Dipper gasped out, rolling his hips. Everything was too much and he was already starting to get close. “You better-t-turn that thing off- or-” he reminded Bill again, his back arching considerably. “Fh.. D-do you really need someone to explain-”  
  
“I think I can handle it..”   
Bill blinked slow, his eyes wide as saucers as he removed his hands slowly, reaching up the dampened fingers to suck on them just a bit more, eyeing the man down. With little to no warning, the demon lowered his hand and pushed two fingers directly into Dipper, pushing up to the knuckles and curling them a bit, stretching.  
  


“Ah-!!!” Dipper cried out in surprise and squirmed, his heels digging into the bed as his hips lifted slightly in surprise. “Holy- _shit_ ” Dipper breathed out shakily, his eyes shut tight and watering as he tried to loosen the tension in his legs.  
  


Bill chuckled out a bit, moving the fingers out for just a moment, before digging a third one into the tightness without any other warning. Slowly, Bill had already began scissoring and stretching out, moving his fingers in and out with a curious look plastered over his face.  
“Could this spot be even _more_ stimulating for you? Jeez!" 

"O-oh- sh..shut up-” Dipper murmured as he lowered his hips and bit his lip, squirming and moaning, bringing a hand infront of his mouth. Not clamping, but just resting over his lips as he moaned out, other hand clutching the blanket so tight his knuckles were going white.  
  


The entity laughed out a bit, shoving his fingers forward a bit more, curling them in and out slowly as he lowly cooed.  
“Make me, Dip.”   
  
With a now amused expression, Bill pressed his fingers in much deeper, curling them up a bit and rubbing against a small binding of skin, pushing forward and massaging in a light circle. Curious as to what it was.  
  


Dipper’s muscles tensed and his back arched considerably as both his hands curled into fists and he squirmed, turning flush pink and crying out. “Oh- _god-_!!” He called out before heaving and shutting his eyes, tears pooling behind them. “Bh-ill-” he breathed, though it was broken and more of a hiss through clenched teeth.  
  


Bill chuckled out yet again at his reaction, beginning to finger just a bit harder now. He was positive that it must have hurt, considering their lack of proper lubrication; but that was no means for stopping Bill from continuing. Carefully the demon then moved his fingers around more and more, only occasionally brushing against the sensitive spot. All while his hand reached up to turn up the vibrator a bit.  
  


Dipper winced a bit before breathing deep and exhaling slow as he relaxed into the slight pain, letting it turn to pleasure. “Fhh-” he squirmed a bit more as Bill turned up the vibrator and he bit his lip, hopelessly at the hands of the demon. He tried to be quiet. He really did.   
  
Then again things never really went Dipper’s way, did they?   
  
“Gh-god-”  
  


Bill shifted his weight carefully, fingers still brushing deep inside as he reached to tug down his own black boxers just a bit with one hand. This failed soon, and the blonde now had his fingers removed from the other man, reaching to completely tug and slip off his boxers.  
“You holdin’ up there?” The demon hummed casually, reaching to up the vibrator even more.  
  


“Chris-t- Bill-” Dipper strangled out, head digging into the white pillow as his breath hitched at hearing the soft click. “J-jesus-” he practically laughed and bit his lip, quieting down as he just tried to enjoy it all.  
Raising an eyebrow, he then dialed down the vibrator little to nothing, now sitting back quietly on his heels with a curious expression.   
“What was that?”   
  


Dipper’s mouth hung agape and he held it up, shakily propping himself up with his elbows. “Yh..yeah what was that?” He practically spat back with a scowl.  
Bill shrugged casually, reaching his hand forward and pushing upbthe little dial to it’s  _highest_  possible setting, now just sitting back on his heels.  
“Dunno! You tell me, kid. I’m dying to know.”  
  


Dipper grumbled a bit and averted his eyes before practically screaming at Bill’s tricks. It was more of an extremely long, loud, grunt/moan through clenched teeth as he struggled to hold himself together. “O-oh-hoh- And-aa-and- You’re still a b….bastard-!!” Dipper strangled, hips quivering.  
  


Bill laughed out a bit, raising his brow and climbing back over the other man with a grin. He spread his legs just a bit, before reaching down and gripping both of their erections, now trying to fight back a small gasp as he pumped them slow.  
  
“G..god.. beg for me, Pine Tree..” the blonde managed out, smiling weakly as the vibrations sent surges of ecstasy through his nerves.   
  


“Oh-oh-ah-Fu-” Dipper’s back arched so far he was fairly sure it wasn’t touching the bed anymore. “Fuck- Bill- please- just-” his eyebrows and hips trembled. He could hardly remain still. “It’s been so long-” he gasped out, trying to form coherent words to the best of his pathetic ability. “Bill-please-” he writhed in his grip, begging to hold onto Bill.   
  


Bill tipped his head down a bit, breath hot and labored as he leaned himself back on his thighs, sighing out weakly as he gazed down to the white fluid dripping from the tip of both of their lengths. He sighed out in relief one his hand slinked down to touch himself, stroking a bit faster.  
“J-just a bit more, I promise..” the demon spoke, eyes fluttering closed and his mouth watering a bit.  
  


“T-his isn-ah-fair-” Dipper slurred as he gasped and his hands started to wander on his own body, eventually clutching his shirt. He exhaled slow, shaky as he tried to ignore everything for just one moment. “Bill.” He stared up at him, face red, lips wet. “I want you to destroy me. P-pl-please.” He winced at the last part.  
  


Opening his eyes up and swallowing down the pooling saliva, Bill then viewed over the half clothed boy in front of himself for a few moments, before his pupils widened substantially at the statement.   
  


Without another word, Bill slipped his own fingers off of his erection and was now gripping Dipper’s thigh, spreading him out widely. With his right hand, the blonde then gripped himself and breathed out quite shakily; aligning the tip with the brunette’s entrance.  
  


Meeting eyes with the man, his eyes bold and wide, Bill then slowly pushed himself in by the tip. With a now labored gasp in the warm air, he took in all the tightness so soon, moaning out, “hho..Dipper..”   
  


Dipper flinched a bit at the slightly odd feeling, but bit his lip tightly as he relaxed in an attempt to accept more of Bill. He swallowed and when he was all the way in, his own breath became labored. He couldn’t believe he was letting himself be fucked by a demon. But he was in too much ecstasy to actually care and the vibrator was still going, making him flush and pant anyway. “Sst-start slow-”    
  


Bill swallowed slowly, his eyes mapping over the other’s body as he shifted his hips and pushed all the way in, breath now labored at the tightness. The demon shifted a bit, arching over Dipper with his fingers curled closely on the fabric of his shirt.  
  


“Sh-shit… okay, kid..” he managed out, hips shaking as he took labored breaths in order to calm himself.  
  


“Hah…hhah….” Dipper squirmed a bit, half in pain, half in pleasure, and his hands reached up to wrap around Bill’s back, holding onto hjs shoulder blades. He opened his eyes to stare up at Bill, watching his face and adoring the look of pleasure and confusion masked on his lips. His eyes fluttered shut and he began to gasp out loud and breathe heavily as his hips moved a bit due to the vibrator. “Sh-shit- Bill- we- we havent even- st- aH-!!” He took a sharp inhale and bit his lips as his eyes shut tight.   
  


Bill was now trembling, and he couldn’t take the pressure any more as his hand reached down to shakily push down the setting the vibrator. Now readjusting with his fists tucked into balls around fabric beside Dipper’s head, the entity gasped out a bit as the noises were sent directly to his hard on. Slowly, a bit carefully, he pushed all the way up to the hilt. Feeling a bit uncomfortable at the lack of lubrication.. but it was tolerable enough for now.  
“Nh..hg..haa.. ffuck–..” he hissed out, before shoving his hips forward all the way inside of Dipper. Then again.   
  


Dipper couldn’t tell if he was enjoying the lack of pressure on his length now, or enjoying it. Nevertheless he listened to Bill’s noises intently, flushing at them and feeling everything send inbetween his legs. He exhaled shakily and gasped out loudly each time Bill thrusted into him. “Bha-mmh-…ah…” It was softer now, less desperate, but the air was hot and smelled of sex  
  


Bill took in the small gasps like music to his ears, his eyes now soft and peering over Dipper’s form adoringly as his hips rutted forward in a slow beat. With the atmosphere so thick, it almost felt as though their noises were being choked up with the air of sex. In an attempt to ignore the loudly creaking bed, Bill decided to moan just a bit louder.  
  


“Ffh..nh.. s-so tight–..”   
  


“You didn’t take long to prepare-” Dipper gasped out with a quiet laugh, pulling Bill just a bit closer as he thrusted. “Fhah…” He began to gently rock his hips with Bill, especially at hearing his loud moans. “It-it’ll…get easier..” He chuckled softly again and closed his eyes slow as he continued to roll against Bill, back arching slightly and lowering with each movemwnt.   
  


Bill laughed softly, leaning down on weak arms and pressing a kiss to the other’s exposed forehead as he rolled his hips forward just a bit faster, wondering if that’d change the feeling. Oh lord did it.  
  
At the now rising pressure, Bill proceeded to move his hips with the other man’s with heavy breaths, his nose and lips now shifted down to bury into Dipper’s neck.  
“Ph..Pi-ne.. Tree-..”  
  


Dipper was almost surprised with Bill’s kind gestures, and he leaned back into the kiss before he shivered at Bill’s breath on his neck, pathetically moaning his name. “Y-you’re..loud…” He teased, rocking his hips a bit higher as his breath loudly hitched. “Fha–!! B-Bill!” He breathed out shakily.  
  


“S-says you!” The demon choked, rutting his hips forward fast and hard, rubbing up against the small spot of sensitivity inside of Dipper a few times. All by luck.  
  


“Hh…hna..hh..oh god..  _god_  Pine Tree..” Bill whined out against his neck pathetically, feeling the warmth and pressure around his length.. it was just so much.   
  


“Ah-!! AH-oh  _shit!_!” Dipper cursed out as Bill hit that spot several times over. His back arched again, though this time to the point of touching Bill’s chest gently to his. He panted out which only pressed them together further and he heaved as his head tipped back a bit more. “Oh….mmh…” He continued gently rocking his hips. “B-hil-ll….”

Bill moved his hands gently beneath Dipper’s back in order to hold him close, feeling their chests together and panting hard against him as he moved his hips a bit faster. The feeling wasn’t particularly pleasurable, but was becoming less of a chore with his fluids mingling in and slicking around inside of the other boy. Speaking of, the sight beneath himself was just too much to take in.. The brunette was sprawled out, panting hard and wheezing with crimson cheeks, moving his body so obscenely..   
  


Dipper relished in Bill’s gentle touches, and he leaned up into him as he stopped rocking his hips and let Bill rock his. This easily caused him to flush more as he shakily brought his legs up to loosely wrap around Bill’s lower back. His nails dug into Bill’s back, and he cried out and panted a bit each time Bill thrusted into him. Everything began to pulse more and he swallowed tightly, a noise eliciting his throat.  
  


Bill shoved himself in deep again with a new angle, pressing close against the other’s prostate as he moved with heavy breaths. Slowly, the blonde dragged his nails along his partner’s back with another harsh thrust through the seemingly consistent ones, feeling his eyes slowly flutter open and stare down.   
“Y-you’re so.. cute- Dip..” he choked out, clearly not thinking straight.   
  


“Ah-AH-!!” Dipper gasped and squirmed, toes curling as he lifted his lips again out of impulse. He dropped them back down with an exhausted pant and closed his eyes tight. “Fh-fuck-fuck-Bill-I’m-” he stuttered out, trembling furiously. He winced a bit at Bill’s fingers dragging down his back but eased into it as the dull stinging numbed out.  
  


“Come f-for me..” Bill breathed out, curling closely around the other and jutting his hips forward faster, now hitting the nerve center with every thrust as his fingers balled up more ofvthe bedspread.   
  


“Bh-Bill-Ah-hah-…!!!” Dipper’s panting and moaning began to get louder and more desperate as his body pulsed hot, and he lifted his hips when he finally felt himself teeter over. “AH-!!” And it was amazing. He had never been able to hold that long and an orgasm had never been so good. His entire body surged as he felt the warm liquid hit his thighs and Bill’s abdomen. “Fhah-hah-…!!” He gripped tighter onto Bill as he spilled out a bit more before it finally slowed to a stop. Dipper hazily dropped himself back onto the bed as his hands tiredly reached up to touch Bill’s chest, helping him reach his level.  
  


Bill swallowed quietly, reaching up to stroke rapidly through the other’s hair as his hips moved faster and faster- and Dipper’s noises just became too much. The sight of him coming over himself and Bill, his incredibly aroused and relieved expression, Bill couldn’t hold on… 

“Nnh.. nhm..” he gasped out, mouth pressed tightly closed, before he jokted his hips forward fast, and felt himself completely break.  
“mh.- mmh! Nhh..aah.. ah! AH!” The blonde cried, gripping Dipper hard as he came inside of the other, shuddering at the phenomenal feeling and overwhelming wetness of it all.. he had never felt anything like that before- and it was enough to make him see blurred images for a moment.  
  


Dipper squirmed a bit at the odd but slightly familiar feeling and he bit his lip, raising his hips a bit as Bill came. He shuddered out and dropped his head and his hips down, heaving as he pulled Bill ontop of him to give his trembling arms a break.

“W-Wow…kid…” Bill panted out heavily against Dipper’s chest, back heaving with his heavy breaths. 

“We’ll have to do that more often.” 

Dipper was too hazed to reply.


End file.
